fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Random Klips sketches
This is a list of the sketches featured on the show Random Klips. A #Adventure Time With Finn's Puberty - Finn becomes a man and Jake gives him "the talk". #Alex Trebek #Allen runs to his Friends #Amara and Michelle's Agreement #Amy Gets Mad #Anti Amy #Arthur Acts like a Monkey - To get out of being class president, Arthur Read fakes Monkeyneucleosis. #Ash and Delia's Dinner #Ash and Serena's Love in the Bed #Ash's Kidnapped Mom #Ashley's Solo Escape #Avengers Convention B #Bad Guy Anonymous #Bart and Lisa Make Out in the Closet - On Halloween, everyone is in costume, and when the two get picked to play a kissing game in the closet, they wind up with each other. #Bart Kicks Sideshow Bob #Bart Simpson's Story #Battle of the Songs #Benson's Cat Launcher #Big Hero 6 #Billy's Breakfast Machine #Birthday Telegram from Queen Elsa #Bod by Benson #Brian Returns as a Wolf #Bring Your Gaming Sidekicks To Work Day #British Peppa Pig meets American Peppa Pig #Bubble Puppy Cuts the Power #Buster in the Hot Dog Eating Contest C #Candace's Sadness #Catwoman Kisses Batman #Charmy didn't finish the puzzle #Cheerleading Routine #Chief Wiggum Teaches DARE #Chris and Roberta's Wedding #The Chris McLean Appreciation Day #Clyde and Lincoln Ruin the Ballet Recital #Clyde Sleeps Next to Syd #Conker and Banjo Grossed Out - Conker and Banjo watch a disturbing viral video. #Connor and Amaya Kiss #Connor, Amaya, and Greg have moved on #Creepy Crawly Rap #Curious George Robs the Stash N' Hoard D #Dad and Dee Dee Beat Up Bullies and Bad Guys - Part 3 #Dad and Dee Dee Beat Up Mandark - Part 2 #Dad and Dee Dee's Workout - Part 1 #Darth Vader Robs a Bank #Delia Tempts Ash #Demon Dog #Dexter Walks Away #Dipper's Fantasy #Dipper and Robbie are Bird Watching #Dipper saw Wendy Naked #Dimsdale Elementary School Hostage #Doofenshmirtz the Evil School Teacher #Donkey and Puss Destroy an Abandoned Castle #Duck Twacy E #Eat Your Peas, Louise - Featuring the Belchers from Bob's Burgers. #Elma Runs Away from the Team #Everybody Hates Jimmy #Every Hero For Themselves #Everything's Fine, Mabel F #Fight Like a Girl Club #Flerz is a Huge Crybaby #Follow My Rainbow - Murray chases Sonic the Hedgehog in the team's van ala "City Escape". #Fourth Wall Rehab #Fred and GoGo Fall in Love #Fred Brainwashes Honey #Fred's Mansion #Fry and Leela Needs a Baby #Fun Dancing with Johnny G #Getting Sucked into the Maelstrom #Giant Shurikan #Gin is Evil #Gil and Molly's Alone Time #Give It Up, Trixie #Goku's Hot Shower Accident #Goku Saw Roshi Naked #Grape Juice featuring Applebloom #Grand Theft Mordecai and Rigby #The Great Space Coaster #Gretchen's Death #Grover Ruins Harley Quinn's Laundry #The Group Disbanded #Grumpy Joins the Glooms #Gym Leader Dad H #Hacking #Hamster Wheel #Hank and His Friends Eliminate The Contestants #Hank and Peggy's First Kiss #Harvey Beaks Sour Bubble Tape Commercial #Heroes Adventure Continures #HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Wedding Song #Hinata Drops her Pants #Hiro and Honey Just Friends #Homer Ruins Mr. Burns' Roast #Honey Dumps Fred #Honey the Lifeguard #How Mordecai Escaped from the Robot Planet #How Disney's Snow White Should Have Ended #How Lion King should have ended #Hyrule Sword Superhero I #Ichigo's Training #Iggy Izelea/Peppa Pig Musical Feud #I'm Not Your Bub #The Infragable Krunk #Inside the Cake that Chef Made is Blaineley (fake) #Inuyasha comes with a name for his Friends #Isabella Gets Drunk #It's My Fake Dad #It's The End Of The Johnny #Izzie Jumps Jake #Izzy The Queen Of Mars - Izzy sings Candace Flynn's "Queen of Mars" song. J #Jake is Drunk #Jessie's Date #Joey's Mistletoe Kiss Part 1 #Joey's Mistletoe Kiss Part 2 #Joker the Evil Babysitter #Justice League's Dangerous Mission K #Karaoke Speech #Kenny Scares Satan #Krillin's Bachelor Party #Krusty's Bar Mitzvah #Kung Lao's Bet #Kyo sings Rocketman L #Laika Heroes #Le Paradox's Phone Call #Linc-tuition #Lincoln as Redpool #Lincoln Becomes the Time Protector with Ronnie Anne #The Louds Hum 90's Theme Songs #Loud House Sour Patch Kids Commercial #Love Handle Saves Santa Part 1 #Love Handel Saves Santa Part 2 #Love Handel Saves Santa Part 3 M #Mama Pikachu and her Babies - A five-second sketch showing a mother Pikachu feeding her baby Pichus. #Marco's Exam #Marco's Fear of the Finger #Marco send Ludo to Court #Marco's Sugar Rush/Crash in his Underwear #Marco Tells Jackie About The Exam #Margaret's Stress Eating - After finding out her two sons Jermaine and Jake are safe, she's also upset and starts eating donuts. #Marge's Hair #Martha's Story #Martian's Practical Joke #Mayor West! #Megaman Weaponized #Metal in the Shoes #Michael Jersey #Milo and Hades' Time Travel #Mogli and Ariel's Vacation Flashbacks #Monster Chicken #Mr Burns' Fountain of Youth #Mr. Olaf #Ms. DeMartino's Locker Inspection (Part 1) #Ms. DeMartino Meets Lincoln in the Office (Part 2) #Ms. DeMartino Visits Lincoln (Part 3) #Ms. DeMartino Promotes Lincoln (Part 4) #Ms. Frizzle's Mission Calling #Muscle Man Crying #My Black Son: Anime Domination Fathers #My Little Pony Tales N #NaruHina Moment #Naruto Sings The National Anthem #Ned Flanders' Funeral #Nicole Watterson Assaults the Crime Lord #Nothing Bad Ever Happens To A Clown #Now Back to The Justice Friends O #Old Coot Bandicoot - A look into when Crash and his friends (and enemies) are old. #Old Man Cuphead #Orochimaru the Evil Bus Driver #Orochimaru's Technology P #Pacifica and Dipper Get Naked Together #Pacifica's Dad saw Wendy Naked #Paddle the Traitor #Penn's Gift Escape #Peter Destroys Quahog #PJ Berri's Sandwiches #Plastic Straws Kill Sharks #Phineas and Isabella's snuggle time #Phineas and The Monkey #Phineas' Horrible Discovery - Phineas catches Baljeet cheating on his girlfriend. #Phineas' Nightmare #Pinkalicious vs Fancy Nancy #Professor Oak's Memory Q #Queen Elsa Goes to Starbucks R #Rangiku Dressed as Chun-Li #Rarity's Other Dare #Rice Cakes By Stan Smith #Riley's Fun Dip Trip #Rock-a-Bye Avian #Ronnie Anne's Dilemma #Ronnie Anne's Surprise For Lincoln #Rouge Kiss Shadow S #Sakura Returns #Sally Who? #Save Us, Super Cow #Scaredy Punches Patty #Sesshomaru finds his Scarf #Sesshomaru Gets Dragged Away #Sesshomaru makes Miroku to Sing #Shawnie's got the Frizzies - Leshawna dances to a 70's style funk song ala "Izzie's got the Frizzies". #Shego's First Kiss with Kim #Si's Day Off #Sierra Kiss Cody #Sly Cooper and the Gang Rob KFC #Snaptrap vs Larry #Sofia has a Crush on Ryder #Sofia Punches Cedric #Sonic and Friends Basketball Game #Sonic Continues #Sonic Rockin' Court #Sora Goes Crazy #Special Agents Spies in Disguise Trailer #Spongebob's Dad Revisits #Spongebob's Dad Visits #Spongebob Robs The Kwik-E-Mart #Spongebob vs The Big Oil #Squidward's New Neighbor - Steve Urkel moves in next to Squidward. #Star Fox #Still Alive #Street Sharks Burger Brutality #Surge Leaves the Team T #Tails Reacts to "What Does the Fox Say" #Thorn Quits the Team #Time Squad's Not So Heroic Classmates #Timmy's Mom Sings About Snacks #Too Tall Stewie U #Unique Mew Mew Power #Ultimate Sly - Sly Cooper and the gang spoof the hit movie The Dark Knight. V #Vanessa sings about Ferb #Vegeta Likes Bulma W #Wander's Show Quest #Waspinator's Interrupting the Plan for Megatron #Watch Out Little Dummy #What to Get Baymax #Where's Marco #Where is Ichigo #Wrestlers at the DMV #Who Are You And What Have You Done With Discord? X #X-Men Voice Swap Y #Yay, Candy Grass! - Inspired by Gravity Falls, featuring Vanellope and Wreck-It-Ralph #Yugi's Bath Time Z #Zim and the Martian Queen: Evil Love Category:Lists Category:Fan Fiction